My Lady d'Arbanville
by kyungsadistic
Summary: Matt en a marre. Mello veut appliquer le plan. Colère. Retournement de situation. Il s'en va. Il reste seul. Il revient. Ils s'embrassent. Ils ne forment plus qu'un...


_**Why your breath's so low ?**_

_**Why your breath's so low…**_

Tourbillon de sentiments. J'en peux plus. J'étouffe. Il me le faut, maintenant. J'estime avoir perdu assez de temps comme ça à le suivre sans rien lui dire. Et encore aujourd'hui, je le vois marcher de sa démarche chaloupée, sûre, régulière, vers quelque chose qu'il me cache. Et quand je l'appelle, que je cours, que je tends la main vers lui, c'est comme si je ralentissais ma propre course. Je vois son image, ses cheveux dorés et son foutu manteau à plume s'éloigner, encore et encore… Et j'en peux plus.

-Matt.

_**Your skin has turned to white,**_

_**Your skin has turned to white.**_

Je relève le regard de ma console, et le fixe dans les yeux bleu fantomatique en face de moi. Je défaille, mais n'en montre rien, comme d'habitude. Ha, si il savait. Ca me ferais bien marrer, ça le dégouterais, et je partirais à l'autre bout du monde pour me flinguer loin de lui. Mais ce soir, il a l'air trop sérieux, ça lui ressemble pas. Depuis l'acquisition douloureuse de sa cicatrice, il ne sourit plus. Et franchement, c'est bien la dernière chose que j'ai envie de voir : son visage impassible, sa voix atone, tout, tout, tout. J'en peux plus.

-Oui, Mello ?

_**But your heart seems so silent.**_

Il croise les mains et baisse la tête. Puis il respire un grand coup et pince les lèvres. Il reste quelques minutes comme ça, sa respiration sifflante brisant le silence presque religieux de la pièce. Il se redresse et s'appuie de tout son poids sur le dossier grinçant du fauteuil en soupirant. Il a l'air pommé, comme si il hésitait.

-Je vais appeler Near. On va appliquer le plan de la semaine dernière.

Mon cœur s'arrête. Je sais ce que ce plan veut dire, et honnêtement, j'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus. Je veux m'enfermer dans cette pièce avec lui jusqu'à la fin du monde, et quand on crèvera, je le regarderais dans les yeux et je lui dirais. Il repose ses coudes sur ses genoux, et son regard se fixe encore sur moi. Respire. Respire, putain.

_**You look so cold tonight,**_

_**You look so cold tonight.**_

-Matt…

-Hors de question.

Un peu surpris, il fronce les sourcils. C'est impossible que je le laisse crever pour que son ennemi depuis la Wammy's House gagne contre Kira. J'en peux plus de ses conneries, je le veux pour moi, et moi seul. Et ce foutu gamin qui vient toujours se foutre entre lui et moi. L'espèce de grenouille albinos se rend au moins compte qu'on a des sentiments et qu'on est humains ? J'en doute sérieusement. C'est qu'un foutu manipulateur, Mello le sait aussi bien que moi.

-On a pas le choix.

-Je sais. Hors de question quand même.

Il soupire mon prénom, et ça me donne envie de lui foutre mon poing en pleine figure. De quel droit il dispose de moi comme ça ? Ah, j'avais oublié, il a toujours fait ça… Sans se rendre compte de rien. J'ai la bile qui me monte à la gorge et je sens mes nerfs s'effriter. Ce con n'a jamais rien vu, et pourtant les signes sont plus qu'évidents. Near le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il arrive à m'utiliser presque sans problèmes. Il a un moyen de pression imparable sur moi. Et j'en peux plus.

_**Your lips feels like winter…**_

-On doit le faire pour que Near gagne.

-Depuis quand tu te laisse perdre aussi facilement, Mello ?

Il pince encore les lèvres. Ou est passé le jeune garçon impétueux qui me faisait toujours rire ? Est-ce qu'il existe encore, Mello, caché au fond de toi ? Ou il a juste disparu avec le temps ? Ha, la bonne blague. Il est plus là, hein ? Le petit ange blond qui m'a bousculé ce jour d'hiver. A l'époque, j'étais encore timide et renfermé. Et puis, on a parlé, on a appris à se connaître… Et j'ai l'impression que tu viens de réussir à tout détruire en une phrase. Appeler Near pour appliquer le plan ? Je me lève et l'empoigne par le col de son gilet. Ma colère dépasse ses limites quand il détourne le regard.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Tu compte crever pour un sale con qui en a rien à carrer de ta vie ! Et ça te satisfait ? Je te savais pas aussi pathétique !

Je le jette avec force contre le siège, et sors de la pièce en claquant la porte. Je dévale les escaliers en ravalant mes larmes, et monte dans ma voiture. J'ai besoin de faire un tour. J'entends la fenêtre qui s'ouvre, et tu hurle mon faux prénom avec un ton tellement désespéré que j'ai envie de te cracher à la figure. Je démarre au quart de tour, et écrase la pédale de l'accélérateur avec hargne. La voiture file en crissant, pendant que des centaines de larmes acides et traîtresses dévalent sur mes joues froides.

_**I'll wake you tomorrow…**_

_**And you will be my fill, yes you will be my fill.**_

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Il est partit, définitivement peut-être, et ce à cause de moi. Je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami, et franchement, j'ai jamais eu aussi mal au cœur de toute ma vie. Fébrilement, je détache mon gilet. J'étouffe. Je me rassois sur mon fauteuil, garde les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre pendant quelques secondes. Ou quelques minutes, je ne sais plus exactement. Je murmure ton prénom, et seul le silence douloureux me réponds. J'ai l'impression que même si le monde s'écroulait, je m'en foutrais : c'est toi que je veux voir à cet instant, te dire que finalement non, on va pas mettre le plan à exécution. On va s'enfuir loin, très loin, et personne ne nous retrouvera. On aura une vie entre les cocotiers et les poursuites, et je suis presque certain que ça t'irais. Ou plutôt, que t'aurais été d'accord avant ce soir.

_**My Lady d'Arbanville…**_

_**Why do you sleep so still ?**_

-Je ne suis qu'un con, je fais remarquer au silence.

Et j'ai l'impression que le silence me réponds « Ah ça oui. Pourquoi tu l'a laissé filer ? ». Mais justement, j'aurais vraiment voulu le rattraper. Mais j'ai pas eu la force. Quand j'ai vu ses yeux tellement verts, la haine qui les habitaient, j'ai eu les jambes en coton. Je l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère, et c'est pas avec son caractère taciturne qu'il exprimait souvent ses émotions. Je tends l'oreille, à la recherche du bruit des pneus dérapant sur la gomme, des martèlement les pieds qui montent l'escalier à toute vitesse, de la porte qui claque contre le mur, ouverte trop forte pour les vieux gonds qui la supportent. Mais rien. Encore ce foutu silence pas capable d'être troublé par ta voix ou simplement par ta présence.

Ca doit faire une bonne heure qu'il est partit, et je suis toujours prostré comme un imbécile fini, sur mon vieux fauteuil grinçant. D'un coup, j'ai l'impression d'entendre les pneus qui crissent sur l'asphalte, et je perçois presque le frein à main qui craque quand tu le remonte. Mais c'est mon esprit qui me joue des tours, hein ? Puisque t'es parti. C'est ce que j'aimerais me dire, mais la porte s'ouvre à toute volée sur lui. Il est rouge comme si il venait de courir un marathon, et s'approche de moi en marchant vite. Je me lève pour lui expliquer qu'on le fera pas, ce foutu plan qui va nous faire crever, mais il me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse. Je ne réagis pas, je n'ai pas le temps, pas la force, je reste là avec les yeux grands ouverts. Il pose fiévreusement ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je sens les larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

Il est revenu, il est revenu. Il est la, il m'embrasse, il fait courir ses mains sur mes hanches, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me coller à lui, à sa chaleur.

_**My Lady d'Arbanville…**_

_**Why do you grieve me so ?**_

-Mihael…

Il m'embrasse encore une fois, plus longtemps. Sa main droite passe dans mes cheveux.

-Mihael…

Je ne me demande même pas comment il connaît mon vrai prénom. Ses mains descendent dans mon dos, et il m'embrasse le cou, la clavicule, le torse, comme si il baisait les pas d'un Dieu.

-Mihael…

Il envoie valser ma ceinture, et enlève son pull rayé, avant que ses bras ne m'entourent encore une fois la taille. Fiévreux à mon tour, je l'embrasse, tout en nous dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. Il nous fait tomber sur un des lits, et je regarde son visage toujours rouge, son souffle qui fait de la buée dans le froid de la pièce.

-Mihael…

_**I loved you my Lady,**_

_**Though in your grave you lie.**_

Il nous débarrasse de nos pantalons et de nos sous-vêtement, mais je m'en fous. La seule chose qui compte à ce moment, c'est lui, et rien que lui. Il me prends soudainement, et la douleur qui remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale me paralyse presque. Il m'embrasse, me caresse doucement les hanches, et continue de murmurer mon prénom comme une litanie sans fin. Puis, il bouge en vas-et-viens, pendant de longue minutes ou nos gémissements se contentent d'emplir la chambre.

-Mihael…

Il m'embrasse encore, de partout, sur la clavicule, sur mon cou, sous mon oreille, ma mâchoire, mes lèvres, mon front. Je jouis brutalement, et il me suit dans un râle qui lui fait souffler de la buée tiède, et qui effleure mon front trempé de sueur. Reprenant son souffle, appuyé sur ses deux bras tendus de chaque côtés de ma tête, il me regarde comme il ne m'a jamais regardé. Alors, quand il se retire, qu'il pose sa tête contre mon épaule, et qu'il nous couvre du drap du lit d'à côté, je ne peux empêcher une larme de couler sur ma joue.

_**I'll always be with you.**_

_**This rose will never die, this rose will never die.**_

Le lendemain, Mello appela Lidner, sa main serrée fortement par celle de Matt.

Le surlendemain, Mello offrit un sourire éclatant à Matt. Ils se tinrent la main, et partirent pour l'autre monde.

**Ensemble.**


End file.
